Patch Notes
11 December 2019 odd fruit not longer grants a random effect now it has a chance to give experience at the cost of sanity reading notes no longer restores sanity, but instead gives experiences fixed bug with elder flesh not decaying 11 December 2019 added chainsaw gasoline canisters can now be thrown and combined with each other houses burn down now I dare anyone to kill the presence by shooting a gasoline canister parasitosis is now a death sentence as it should 10 December 2019 fixed enemies jumping over traps fixed mannequins fighting over your attention 9 December 2019 you can now carry your wife in the third scenario spear trap damage has been doubled presence will interrupt crafting when announced equipping a stackable item from a stack will now select the equipped item instead of the stack 9 December 2019 rebalanced the madman so it should be no longer possible to exploit him for exp made ramen actually an useful item 8 December 2019 fixed the "sprint" exploit further optimization of fire should be much more manageable I removed the postprocess from the game as it was causing issues 8 December 2019 you can make gas grenades from cans now added option to play in a window 7 December 2019 added the ability to throw matches added soccer ball 6 December 2019 soda drink now produces an empty can it doesn't have much utility right now though added bowl of ramen it's super tasty eat it oh, and I removed the stone blade from the game 6 December 2019 added bag of chips have a snack during the apocalypse, what could go wrong? updated the map with couple of new locations 5 December 2019 drinking alcohol and taking pills will now kill you 5 December 2019 fire should be slightly less performance heavy I added option for vsync and it's ON by default right now 4 December 2019 I just added a hatchet it can be used to chop down trees bonus points for anyone who manages to kill the presence by dropping a tree on its head 12 December 2019 so I buffed vampires a little bit they should be a little harder to avoid I also made the occurrences of the "presence" based on the player sanity and it should be much more random now also, you can now drag bodies of murdered cannibals into bushes to do whatever you want to do with them 29 November 2019 I tweaked pathfinding so enemies should not be so keen on randomly banging on furniture for no reason 28 November 2019 I lowered the cost of all unlocks by 50% so if you were saving for something then it's possible you can unlock it now 27 November 2019 just added an option to change keybinds 26 November 2019 I just made horrors much less scary because having high sanity is actually important now furniture got buffed HARD and using it to block doors should be a viable tactic now 26 November 2019 sanity determines chance to find items added 3 additional characters to unlock for the first scenario 25 November 2019 added ability to throw guns torches are now crafted from firewood and a rag you can shoot gasoline canisters now